


Your former crush confesses her feelings at your High School Reunion

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here:Have a great day <33





	Your former crush confesses her feelings at your High School Reunion

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Your former crush confesses her feelings at your High School Reunion [Slow burn] [Wholesome] [Confession] [Friends to lovers] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Pin her down] [Doggy] [Cowgirl] [Clit play] [Creampie] [Multiple orgasms] [You fuck twice] [Making up for lost time]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _At your 20-year high school reunion, you run into an old friend. The last time you saw him, he had confessed his feelings for you. But you freaked out at the confession, not knowing how to react. For the past 20 years, you’ve regretted not telling him that you feel the same way. Tonight is the night that you make up for all that lost time. Confessions are made, and the night gets steamy._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Door opening/closing, footsteps, undressing, sheets rustling

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

Oh my God, no way. It’s you! Hi! Wow, I can’t believe it.

I almost didn’t recognize you. You’ve changed so much.

(Playful) No, that’s not a bad thing.

I mean, it’s been twenty years since high school. Everyone’s changed. Just look around. We’re all grown up now.

And I’ve heard you’ve gotten pretty successful since high school.

Rumors have been spreading around the reunion that you’re making quite the living. I guess being back in this building has led a few of the high-school gossips to fall into old habits.

So how have the last 20 years treated you?

Well that’s good to hear.

Me? Yeah, it’s been pretty good for me too. Got a few jobs here and there, traveled a bit. The usual stuff.

No, I’m not married. Quite the opposite actually. Completely single.

Oh, you too? Wow. We have so much in common. [Giggle]

[Sigh] Okay, shoot, I think I have to get going. I have to get up early tomorrow, and I promised myself I wouldn’t stay at this reunion for too long. But it was good seeing you again!

Hug?

[You hug each other, but as you pull away, you say . . .]

Um, actually, do you think you could walk me home? I’d feel a lot safer with company. It’s just a few minutes away, don’t worry.

Yeah, I still live in my old house.

Mhmm, the one I lived in when we were still in high school. My parents left it to me when they moved to their new retirement home in Miami. So now it’s all mine.

So what do you say? Wanna be my escort?

[Giggle] Thanks. Let’s go.

[Sfx: A door opens and you start walking home]

It feels so weird, doesn’t it? Everyone being back like this. It’s… jarring. I don’t know. Seeing faces you haven’t seen in ages. I feel like I’m in an alternate universe or something.

[Giggle] I don’t know what I’m talking about. Ignore me. I’m just being a little existential. It happens. You know me.

But anyway, yeah. Seeing all those faces is triggering old memories. Good and bad.

Oh my God, remember the Homecoming afterparty in Junior year? When the cops got called on all of us, and the two of us hid in the closet for like twenty minutes?

Honestly, while we were in there, I thought you were gonna lean in for a kiss.

(Playful) I’m joking, I’m joking. Gosh, you’re so easy to mess with.

[Laughing] I can’t believe I was so scared. I wasn’t even drunk. I was literally only afraid of losing scholarships and stuff.

God, we were worried over the littlest things back then, huh?

Yeah, I had a tendency to be a little… I don’t know… dramatic? It’s weird. It’s hard to think of the right words. Like, I was kinda...antsy, I guess. Back then.

I’m sure you noticed. [Giggle]

I don’t know why. I guess I was just worried about a lot of little things. My reputation, my looks, what boys thought of me, what other girls thought of me.

What you thought of me.

No, I’m not joking. I really did care what you thought of me.

[Sigh] Yes, I know, I know. You don’t have to remind me about what happened between us. I’ve actually been thinking about it a lot since graduation.

I don’t know if it makes me seem pathetic or petty to still be thinking about you twenty years after our little “conversation”, but I do.

Okay, I think we should clear the air.

When you told me you had a crush on me, I didn’t react because I was nervous. I liked you back. I actually did. And I still do. I just… Like I said, I was antsy. And I freaked out, and I kinda just felt like ghosting you.

So I did.

And I’ve regretted it ever since. Seriously. I never wanted to have a falling-out. But when I realized all this, it was too late to tell you how I felt.

If I could hop in a time machine and tell my younger self not to be so uptight and stupid, I would. But I can’t.

There’s so much I wish we could have done together.

I wish you were my prom date. I wish you were at my grad party. I wish we had cute little photos of us holding our diplomas together.

That would’ve been a much happier ending to our high-school years, wouldn’t it?

[Sigh] Anyway, this is my place. Thanks for walking me home. And, um, sorry about my little ramble. I just had to get that out in the open. I didn’t know if I’d ever get the chance to tell you all that ever again.

(Smiling) Why are you looking at me like that?

Like that. You know what you’re doing. You’re giving me that look. The same sly look you had in that closet with me at the homecoming afterparty.

It’s like you’re about to lean in for a . . . [You two share a kiss]

[You kiss for a few moments. It’s passionate. It’s the kiss you both have been waiting for over the past twenty years]

(Coming up for air) . . . kiss.

[Chuckle] Umm… do you wanna maybe come in? (Sarcastic) My parents aren’t home. [Giggle]

Perfect.

[Sfx: Door opens and closes]

This is me. Same as it was in high school, just newer decorations.

Newer bed, too. Wanna see it?

Great, follow me.

[Sfx: Footsteps to the bedroom.]

Tada. There it is. New bed. Now, where were we?

Right, my lips were right . . . here

[You start kissing him again. Hard and passionate]

(Between kisses) Pick me up. Take me to the bed.

[A squeal as he picks you up]

Oh wow. You’ve gotten stronger since high-school, haven’t you?

[Kissing continues]

Unzip my dress. In the back there. Yes.

Lose your clothes too.

[Sfx: Clothes hitting the floor. The two of you land on the bed.]

It’s cozy isn’t it? King sized, so we don’t fall off.

I don’t plan on going gently tonight.

Now, let’s unzip these pants . . .

[Sfx: Unzipping]

Holy shit. It’s even more beautiful than I fantasized.

And it’s so warm in my hands.

I wonder how it’ll feel in my mouth . . .

[You start sucking his cock]

Fuck, you taste so good.

[The blowjob sounds get wetter and sloppier]

You have no idea how many times I’ve touched myself on this bed thinking about this moment. Thinking about you.

[You start moaning as you continue sucking]

I can feel you getting harder in my mouth. It feels so good.

[You continue sucking, a bit more intensely now]

You like that? The way my soft little lips just wrap around your cock?

I can take you even deeper in my mouth, you know. Wanna see?

[You begin deepthroating]

I love the way your cock just tickles the back of my throat. You’re so hot.

[You continue deepthroating, gagging a bit as well]

I can taste your precum. It’s sweet.

Moan for me. Please? Let me know I’m doing a good job. That I’m pleasing you.

[You start going faster, bobbing your head up and down]

You can grab my head. You can do whatever you want. I love the way your hands feel when you run them through my hair.

[You continue bobbing your head, getting his cock even wetter]

C’mon don’t be gentle. I can take it. Fuck my throat. Help me make up for all that lost time. Do to me what we should have been doing since graduation.

[He starts facefucking you. This lasts for as long as you can manage. Until . . .

Fuck, my pussy feels so hot. And tingly. I’m practically pulsing.

[You slow down a bit]

So are you going to fuck me soon, or what?

[Giggle] Perfect.

I want you to pin me down and make me yours. The way we should have when we were 18. Young and stupid, without a care in the world.

[A squeal as he puts you on your back]

My, you really have gotten stronger.

What are you going to do to me? Now that you’ve got me pinned down . . .

[A moan as he enters you]

Holy shit. You feel even better inside me.

[He starts slowly at first]

Sorry if I’m clenching around you. I’m not doing that on purpose. I just get tighter when I’m turned on like this.

[You pick up the pace, getting wetter]

Yes! Right there! Right there!

Faster! Faster!

[You’re going even faster now]

Hold my wrists down. Don’t hold back. Give me everything you’ve got.

[He starts pinning you down harder. You love every second]

God, you’re so hot. I love it when you make me yours.

[You continue to moan even louder]

What?

Oh yeah. If you want to flip me over, then flip me over. You don’t have to ask. Just do it.

[He flips you over]

I’m on all fours for you, babe. What are you gonna---[A moan as he enters you again]

[He starts slowly at first]

Fuck, I can feel you even deeper this way.

[You pick up the pace, pushing back as you do so]

Of course I’m pushing back. I want you as deep as possible.

[You’re going even faster now]

I love the way you make my back arch.

I can’t feel my legs fuck. Keep going. Just like that.

[You continue, moaning louder now]

Grab my hips. Pull my hair. Do whatever you can to get deeper. Please. I need you.

[He starts grabbing your hips, going deeper]

Fuck, I’ve fantasized about this for so long.

[Start building to an orgasm]

Holy shit, I think I’m gonna cum soon. I’m getting close. Don’t stop. Keep going just as you are.

[You’re getting even closer again]

You’re about to cum too, aren’t you? I can feel it. The way you’re grabbing me . . .

[You’re even closer]

Let’s cum together, okay? Cum with me. Please. You can cum wherever you want. On my back, on my face, in my mouth.

[You’re closer than you’ve ever been]

You want to cum inside me? Okay, okay. Cum inside me. Cum with me. Fuck I’m so fucking close.

[You’re starting to climax]

Yes! Yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) I can’t believe we had to wait twenty years to do that. Holy shit.

I’m so glad that I saw you tonight. And I’m even happier now that I told you how I really felt.

When I’m with you, I don’t feel as antsy anymore. I feel like I can really be me.

This is the way everything should have been.

[A deep sigh as you look into each other’s eyes]

Hey, hey. What are you closing your eyes for, mister?

Oh no, you’re not sleeping just yet. We have twenty years to catch up on. Besides, you were amazing just now. There’s no way we’re doing that just once.

[You start kissing him again]

So keep that cock hard for me, okay? I want him back inside as soon as possible. [Giggle]

Oh! Actually, I have an idea. Here, follow me. Don’t put your clothes back on.

[Sfx: Sheets rustling as you get out of bed]

C’mon, get up. Let’s go. I wanna show you something.

[Giggle] Here. Come.

[Sfx: Footsteps. A door opens and closes]

This is my old bedroom. Hasn’t changed since high school. I was never really sure why I kept the room perfect all these years. But then I saw you at the reunion earlier, and it all made sense.

I want to fuck you here. On my old bed. The way we should have all those years ago. After prom, after graduation, on our birthdays. Everything. Let’s do it here. It’ll make things more special.

What do you think?

[He kisses you]

I’ll take that as a yes.

Mmm, and from the way your cock is twitching, I think you’re ready for round two.

Get over here. Time for me to take charge. Lie in the middle of the bed. I don’t want us to fall off. I ride hard.

[Sfx: You both get on the bed.]

Fuck, you make me so wet.

Now, let’s put that cock back where it belongs.

[Moan as you put him inside]

You feel even better the second time.

[You start riding him, slowly at first]

Okay, this time, I’m clenching around you on purpose. [giggle]

I want to be as tight as possible for you. I want to make you feel things you’ve never felt before

[You pick up the pace]

You’ve pictured this too, haven’t you? Me, starving for your cock, riding you until we both cum again?

Well I’m here to make your fantasies come true, just like you did for me.

[You’re going even faster now]

You can grab my hips again if you want to. Just get deeper.

[You’re still picking up the pace]

Can---oh yes---can I just balance myself on your chest? I need to just . . .

[You continue fucking him]

Oh yeah, right there Right there.

[You continue riding]

I love the way you look at me. Your eyes. You make me feel so sexy. The way my hair gets ruffled as I ride you, the way my tits bounce. The way you make my back arch again.

[More moaning and wet sounds are heard]

Shit, you know exactly how to make a girl feel good, don’t you?

[Start building to an orgasm]

Shit, I’m getting close again. I can feel it.

[You’re getting even closer again]

You too? Wow, It’s like we were meant to be. Like your cock was made for my pussy.

[You’re even closer]

Wait, what are you doing with your hands?

[A loud, surprised moan as he starts rubbing your clit]

Fuck, fuck, fuck! That’s not fair! You can’t just rub my clit like that . . .

No, don’t stop. Are you crazy? You feel so good. Keep rubbing. Just like that. Just like that.

Cum with me. Cum in me. I’m all yours.

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) I--- I don’t know how you do it. You make me feel so good.

[You kiss him again]

Better late than never, huh?

I’m so happy we got to see each other again. Tonight was perfect.

Let’s just agree to be honest with each other from now on, okay?

Perfect.

Now come on. We have some cuddling to catch up on too.


End file.
